1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly to a keyboard assembly having a water proof effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical keyboards do not include water proof effect such that typical keyboards may be easily damaged when water is inadvertently splashed onto the keyboards.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional keyboards.